Falling Star
Background First mirror and main diplomat of her Sentai. Both of her parents died the day she was born on the 4th of April. Superstition discouraged the successful adoption of the little baby girl, so she was raised in an orphanage. Little is known about her time before she came to the court of the thousand cranes. But rumors are that she was not immediately found after her first change. According to her own statements she was most of the times alone dealing with panic attacks. The fact, that she never knew what happened to her made them worse. With her being a member of the court she got out of the orphanage and was moved to a new school. She cut all the ties to her past including to her best friend and brother by choice Tanagawa Ren to keep him safe. Description Yumi is a petite young woman with black hair. She cannot be considered a real beauty nor is she an ugly duckling. Her captivating aura helps her a lot in her tasks as the main diplomat of her Sentai. Clothes and Gear In the past she was wearing a lot of sweet lolita dresses but she switched recently to a more 'mature' style in darker colors with only a few gothic lolita elements involved. She shows little to no skin just to make sure her scars remain hidden. Yumi has her school uniform and an all black set of clothes (leather jacket, slinky shirt, frilled miniskirt,knee-high platform boots and an over-sized black hoody) bound to her. She wears a glove to hide the missing fingers on her left hand Most of the times she carries a traditional fox mask and black sun glasses with her. Battle scars * Her lower legs are covered with tentacle-like scars of chemical burns * Two cuts running across her upper chest from left to right, reaching her right shoulder * The top half of her right ear is missing * Long and thin scar on her left cheek * Several shallow cuts all over her back * Deep scar through her left shoulder blade reaching all the way to the heart * Deep scar through her left upper arm * Her right lung is collapsed * The only remaining fingers on her left hand are her thumb and middle finger * Mass of burn scars on her right hip * Bullet scar and improper bone setting in the center of her forehead. * Tiger bite on her right thigh * Improper bone setting in her right hand after her fingers were poorly reattached after being blown off by a claymore mine. * Chainsaw cut between her shoulders * Claw marks on her lower left leg and on her chest * Superficial scars from bullets in the shoulder and in the thigh * She is blind in her right eye Owned Fetishes * Firemask, a traditional Japanese fox mask * Mirrorshades, sleek black sunglasses with a mirrored surface on the inside Known Powers * Gifts ** Spirit Speech, Seduction, Mother's Touch, Chi Sense, Persuasion, Spirit Snare, Smell of Man, Mind Speak, Clear the Mind, Hidden Depths, Dreamspeak, Fan-Shadow-Robe, Sense Magic, Blaze Talons, Silver Tongue, Liar's Face, Courtly Speech ** Lantern * Rituals ** Talisman Dedication, Rite of the Questing Stone, Gathering of the Departed, Breath of Gaia, Bone Rhythm, Rite of Contrition, Rite of Summoning, Proprieties of Conduct Tidbits & Trivia * Personal & Related Quests * The one time she fell into the thrall of the Wyrm, she almost castrated Amoru, root and stem. * Worked as a bartender in the Cherry Blossom Lounge * Is made responsible for a nearly escalated war between the court of the thousand cranes and the court of a thousand hells * was fortunate enough to receive tattoos by Ashbringer * Although she is very flirtatious, she does not seem to want more from other men. * Got her second kiss from Shameless, which is both more and less awkward than one would expect. * She is related to Winter's Mate * Owes Okimoto Shoji a bigger favor * Current record holder of "furthest distance covered by being blasted by an explosion" Relationships * Tanagawa Ren is her old best friend and brother by choice * Yumi has an unhealthy obsession over the man who stole her first kiss, Warlock * Is friends with Amoru * The close friendship between her and Mourning Mountain lies still * She calls her boss Smiling Embers 'lovingly' “little brother” * Yejide is a very close friend and confidante. * Once, she was hunted by both the Hag and Heartrender * She was the Girlfriend of Masaki until he died to save her life from the Flayer of Souls. Gossip * Brings bad luck to everyone close to her * She is one of the town whores in her school ** She was seen with a Yakuza who drove her to school one morning ** One morning she sneaked out of Masaki's room together with Sango Kategorie:Court of a Thousand Cranes Kategorie:Kitsune Kategorie:Mirror Kategorie:Player character Kategorie:Student Kategorie:Yakuza